Electro-photography (EP) printing devices form images on media by selectively discharging a photoconductive drum in correspondence with the images. The selective discharging of the photoconductive drum forms a latent image on the drum. Colorant is then developed onto the latent image of the drum, and the colorant is ultimately transferred to the media to form the image on the media. In dry EP (DEP) printing devices, toner is used as the colorant, and it is received by the media as the media passes below the photoconductive drum. The toner is then fixed in place as it passes through heated pressure rollers. In liquid EP (LEP) printing devices, ink is used as the colorant instead of toner. In LEP devices, an ink image developed on the photoconductive drum is offset to an image transfer element, where it is heated until the solvent evaporates and the resinous colorants melt. This image layer is then transferred to the surface of the media in the form of an image or text.
The image transfer element includes a consumable print blanket that can sustain damage during the LEP printing process.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.